The purpose of the Mouse Core will be to provide a centralized service-oriented facility to insure the capacity[unreadable] of each participating project to produce and maintain transgenic and gene-disrupted mice. The mouse core[unreadable] will also serve the projects of this Program by supporting the infrastructure of the BUXCO system for making[unreadable] invasive resistance and compliance measurements in mice, which will be utilized by most projects. The[unreadable] mouse core will also carry out airway dissections that will be utilized by each project. As all projects propose[unreadable] to utilize a combination of these services, the Mouse Core will be an important part of this Program Project[unreadable] Grant. The transgenic/knockout production unit is supported by dedicated space within our animal facility[unreadable] and is fully equipped. In addition, the Holtzman laboratory routinely utilizes the BUXCO system and carries[unreadable] out isolations of mouse airways, and a technician in his laboratory who is proficient in these techniques will[unreadable] be the individual doing these experiments for projects in this Program. This core was developed in our[unreadable] Pulmonary Division in 1995 and has been extensively utilized by Project Investigators, Co-Investigators, and[unreadable] Core Leaders on this application for many years (Holtzman, Green, Brody, Walter, Shipley). It is staffed by[unreadable] personnel with a collective extensive track record of expertise and productivity in this area. The core has[unreadable] been responsible for generating well over 100 separate transgenic and knockout lines, with multiple[unreadable] founders/chimeras of each. Many of the mice which have been and will be made by this core will further[unreadable] serve to facilitate collaborative interactions amongst Project Leaders. The Mouse Core is currently also[unreadable] supported in part by another Program Project Grant (Robert M. Senior, PI) and SCOR grant (Michael J.[unreadable] Holtzman, PI). The core is also utilized by other investigators at Washington University. Thus, this will allow[unreadable] us to realize an economy of scales and lower production costs per mouse generated.